¡Bienvenidos a la cafetería del amor!
by Estrella de la Luz
Summary: —Bienvenidos al hotel del amor.— con sus manos manda saludos hacia la cámara. —Rosa idiota es una cafetería.— le reprocha Hana mientras hace muecas. La chica de pelo blanco la mira avergonzada mientras todos estallamos de risa.—¡Bienvenidos a la cafetería del amor!


¡Bienvenidos a la cafetería del amor!

Una habitación luminosa, un sonido perfecto y ese olor a café recién hecho. Es el ambiente perfecto para empezar con este gran acontecimiento, la búsqueda de mi amor verdadero.

—¡Alexy ya está todo preparado!— grita Rosa mientras corre hacia mi.

—¡Perfecto!— le guiñó un ojo y levanto mis pulgares en modo de aprobación.

Muchos pensaran que esto es una locura, que es una simple manera de llamar la atención o que es un acto hipócrita porque ¿quien se podría enamorar de alguien con solo una taza de café? Nosotros hoy lo descubriremos.

—¡Violeta pon la cámara a grabar!— dice la chica albina.

—¡V-voy!— empieza a moverse nerviosa alrededor de la cámara. —¿Están listos chicos?

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y con una gran sonrisa en la boca gritamos al unísono un "¡Si!". La chica de pelo morado le da al botón de "play" y acercándosela al rostro empieza a grabarnos.  
Una apasionada Rosa se pone al frente de todos y empieza a hablar.

—Bienvenidos al hotel del amor.— con sus manos manda saludos hacia la cámara.

—Rosa idiota es una cafetería.— le reprocha Hana mientras hace muecas.

La chica de pelo blanco la mira avergonzada mientras todos estallamos de risa.

—Chicos concentraros, la directora solo nos deja él aula durante dos horas.— dice Kim mirando el móvil.

Me pongo al frente y empiezo a hablar mirando a la cámara, Violeta se sonroja un poco y no puede evitar bajar la cámara. Al ver la situación Kim le intercambia el sitio ya que veía que ella no podría con la situación.

—¡Bienvenidos a la cafetería del amor!— grito levantando el brazo. —Hoy haremos una especie de experimento psicológico para poder encontrar el amor en muy poco tiempo, pero ¿de verdad funcionará o solo ha sido un engaño?

—No lo sabemos Alexy pero nuestra experta en el tema nos dará más detalles sobre la investigación que se ha realizado. Doctora Peggy por favor háblenos de que trata toda esta locura.— Hana extiende su mano en dirección hacia Peggy para darle paso.

Kim mueve la cámara hacia la derecha para enfocar a Peggy y por debajo Violeta, sin ser vista, pone un papelito dónde está escrito "Doctora e investigadora Peggy". La chica de ojos oscuros se arregla la bata blanca que llevaba y se coloca las gafas negras falsas que tenía.

—¿No se podía editar el vídeo para poner ese cartelito? Así queda demasiado cutre.— me susurra Rosa.

—Ya, bueno, no creo que este vídeo salga a la luz así que...— se me escapa una risa.

Los dos nos empezamos a reír intentando no ser escuchados pero Hana nos pilla y nos echa una mirada sería. Haciendo que ya estábamos serios miramos a Peggy para escucharla.

—Bueno después de una ardua investigación sobre el tema hemos podido concretar que se puede descubrir si amas a una persona solo en cinco minutos de conversación pero claro el ambiente también influye en la manera en la que transcurrirán las cosas, por ello hemos elegido un ambiente cálido y una buena taza de café para tener una charla más agradable.—Carraspea y con su dedo incide se sube un poco las gafas.— Hoy se pondrán a prueba estos estudios con varias personas, desde mi departamento esperamos el mejor resultado posible.

La cámara vuelve a enfocar al centro y Hana se prepara para hablar.

—Gracias por su colaboración doctora Peggy.— Le hace un gesto de agradecimiento y vuelve a mirar a la cámara. —Como no queremos que la presencia de la cámara altere el resultado, las ocultaremos en dos de nuestras colaboradoras.

—¡Así que empecemos con él experimento!— grita rosa.

Kim apaga la cámara y todos empezamos a movernos. Leigh y Rosa colocan los manteles que habían preparado para la ocasión, Violeta y Kim preparan sus gorras que dentro incluían una pequeña cámara, Hana pone tazas en las mesas y por último yo intento tranquilízame. Mi corazón late fuerte y mis manos tiemblan. Quizás todos se lo estén tomando a broma, igual es eso lo que quiero, igual solo quiero ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones, igual solo soy un egoísta.

—¡Alexy!

Creía que podría afrontar la situación pero a la hora de la verdad todos estos sentimientos me superan. Desde que llegué aquí no soy el mismo de siempre, todo me intimida bastante y el único chico que me gusta, que se ríe conmigo y que me ayuda cuando lo necesito está enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

—¿Alexy estás bien?— coloca su mano encima de mi hombro.

—Oh lo siento Hana, estaba algo distraído.— sonrió.

¿Cuanto tiempo tendré que seguir haciendo esta sonrisa falsa?

—Pues espabila que ya veras qué divertido será esto. —asiento— Venga que ya empezamos.

¿Cuantas noches más pasare en vela esperando a que el se le confiese? Me duele pero se que es inevitable. Se que el la quiere y que ella a él, aunque no me lo diga.

Una bocina suena y todos miramos a Kim que se encontraba encima de una silla, ella nos comenta que cada vez que suena la bocina se hará cambio de pareja, también dijo que no serían exactamente cinco minutos sino que podían variar hasta diez.

—Muy bien chicos recordar que debemos acabar media hora antes de lo previsto para dejar todo ordenado como dijo la directora.

—Pareces una profesora Kim.— ríe Violeta tiernamente.

—N-no digas tonterías.— se sonroja y mira hacia otro sitio. —¡Vamos a divertirnos chicos!

Todos aplauden y se colocan en su sitio. Yo iba en una de las mesas del "amor" junto a Hana y Priya que se colocaban en las otras dos. Kim y violeta se pusieron las gorras y se empezaron a pasear para captar todo lo posible sin llamar mucho la antención.

—¡Entonces acción!— dijo la peli blanca y abrió la puerta del aula de par en par.

Había una pequeña fila en la entrada esperando. Siempre pensé que este instituto era muy involucrado en todo pero no me esperaba a tantas personas para ser un evento como este. Rosa que hacía de recepcionista empezó a indicar en que mesa debía colocarse cada cliente, mientras tanto los demás podían esperar en el recibidor donde había galletas, revistas y más cosas para entretenerse.  
Las personas empezaron a entrar mirando como habíamos acomodado la clase para hacer este pequeño evento. La verdad nos quedo muy bonita, grandes telas color beis que tapaban esas horribles paredes y le daban un toque más elegante, muchas mesas acomodadas para formar una grande donde se encontraba; el café, los apuntes y demás cosas y las mesas donde nos sentábamos para realizar el experimento.

Aún estaba nervioso pero tenía que tranquilizarme fuese como fuese, todos ellos lo hacen por mi, porque fue mi idea, no era el momento de deprimirse o poner expresiones raras. Era hora de sonreír y pasar un buen rato con todos, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón desee que el no se sentará en la mesa de Hana.

La primera bocina suena y los clientes se sientan, oigo como se empieza a poner el café en teteras para servirlo de manera más fácil y yo golpeo mi cabeza sobre la mesa, se que dije que tenía que subir mís ánimos pero no me veo con fuerza. De reojo veo la silla de enfrente moverse y levanto los ojos. Pelo largo, ojos azules, blusa azul y falda blanca.

—Hola Melody.— digo desganado.

—¿Porque habéis preparado todo esto y no me habéis llamado? Os hubiera sido de ayuda.

Que directa. Reí un poco nervioso al escuchar su pregunta. Priya prefirió no comentárselo, según ella porque podía persuadir a la directora para que cambiara de idea sobre el proyecto pero yo pienso que la verdadera razón fue porque estaba celosa.

—Bueno es que ya había mucha gente y como tú eres delegada y tienes muchas cosas que hacer pues preferimos no molestarte.

—Ah, claro.— sonríe.

La mire con pena, no es que hablásemos mucho pero al fin y al cabo era mi compañera Iris vino con una tetara de café y nos sirvió, yo al mío le eche un poco de azúcar y leche. Melody me empezó a comentar algunas ideas que tenía para próximos eventos, yo asentía mientras disgustaba de mi café y así pasó el tiempo de la primera "cita".

La bocina sonó y ella se despidió mientras se retiraba de la mesa. Uf que caras habré puesto, pero por lo menos la he podido conocer un poco más. Golpeó mis mofletes con las palmas y pongo una gran sonrisa. Venga tengo que ser más amable.

La segunda tanda empieza y la gente se empieza a sentar. Chico con gorra, moreno, de ojos...

—¡Armin!

—¿Porque notó disgusto en tus ojos?— ríe.

—Por nada, no se de que hablas.

Bebo el café que me quedaba de la vez anterior y busco a Rosa con la mirada para fulminarla. Primero Melody y ahora Armin ¿en que está pensando?

—Venga Alexy dime que estás tramando.

—Nada, solo es un café de orientación para los alumnos.— miento.

—Mmm...— coloca sus codos encima de la mesa. —Entonces ¿porque Kim y Violeta no paran de pasearse intentando ocultar algo y solo sois tres los que recibís a los alumnos?

—No estamos dentro de un videojuego, no te montes paranoias.

Miro hacia los lados esperando a que venga Iris a servirle un café a mi hermano y en la entrada puedo Visualizar a Kentin esperando a la siguiente ronda. De repente me pongo más nervioso de lo normal, mis manos tiemblan y mi cabeza da vueltas pensando en que le podría decir si le toca conmigo. Es mi oportunidad, si no le toca en esta mesa no seré capaz de hablar con sinceridad respecto a lo que pienso. ¿Como debería empezar?, ¿Estará distraído mirando a Hana?, ¿Si le digo lo que siento re...

—¡Alexy!— me da una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Ah...¡Armin!

No estaba de buen humor para estar prestando atención a mi hermano, quiero que el siguiente encuentro empiece ya.

—Por lo menos préstame atención mientras estoy aquí señor orientador.— apoyando su mandíbula sobre la mano se le dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por primera vez en mi vida quise pegarlo y no era porque se conjuntará peor que Nathaniel.

—¿Que quieres?— sonrió forzosamente.

—Saber que pasa y no me digas que no pasa nada.

—¡Le gustas a Peggy!— un grito desesperado sale de mi.

—¿¡Pero que dices!?— oigo la voz de una chica.

Mierda, se me olvido que ella estaba aquí. Solo quería líbrame de Armin.

Me giro lentamente para ver a la chica y con una mirada aterradora viene hacia mí.

—¿Como que le gusto?— me susurra el peli negro.

—Emm...bueno...

Se planta enfrente de nosotros con mucha ira, tanta que se podía ver cómo su rostro se volvía rojo y sus manos cada vez apretaban más fuerte los papeles que llevaba.  
Me levanto rápido y le doy una palmadita en la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla.

—¡Era una broma!— río nervioso.

Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando y murmurando por lo sucedido. Peggy se queda sin palabras y aún enfadada decide salir del aula. Sabía que era mi culpa, sabía lo doloroso que era tener sentimientos ocultos así que decidí ir a buscarla para arreglar el desastre que ocasione.

—¡Peggy espera!— la persigo por los pasillos del segundo piso.

Ella continúa caminando rápido y baja las escaleras, intentó persuadirla pero me ignora y continúa su camino hasta él aula A. Entra y busca sus cosas que al parecer no encuentra.

—¡Mierda! Me las dejé arriba.

La chica se gira para salir del aula pero me interpongo entre ella y la puerta.

—Aparta, no estoy de humor.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

La chica mira a otro lado y aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Por un momento pensé que iba a llorar pero no fue así, para mi desgracia, con toda su fuerza, me da un puñetazo en toda la cara.

—¡Ah!— me tapo la cara y mis rodillas ceden por el dolor y caigo al suelo.

—¡No digas cosas que no son ciertas y menos gritándolas delante de todos!

—¿¡Si es mentira porque te enfadas tanto!?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla pero ella solo titubea y se sonroja. Antes de poder decirle algo o que ella pudiera contestarme alguien golpea la puerta.

—Hey, salir de ahí.

Es la voz de Kim. Me levanto y abrimos la puerta. Su cara era un poema. Me pregunta si estaba bien a lo que yo asiento con una media sonrisa.

—Menudo numerito os montáis.

Nos explica que el ambiente arriba se volvió tenso pero que después del cambio de pareja se calmo un poco. También nos comentó que dejaron de grabar y que el resto del evento lo pasaríamos de manera normal o eso entendí, la verdad es que mi mente se bloqueo cuando dijo "cambio de pareja". Si tengo suerte me habra tocado con el.

Me intento tapar el golpe que me dio Peggy con el pelo y subo a toda velocidad dejándolas atrás. En la entrada estaba Rosa hablando con Lysandro y Leigh así que pase rápido ya que estaban distraídos. Para mi desgracia cuando volqué la vista hacia el interior del lugar el estaba ahí con Hana. En el fondo me lo esperaba pero me dolía más de lo esperado.

—¿Ya está todo bien?— me dice ella con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio me tienes que hablar justo ahora? Mi corazón se estremece, no quiero hablar o explotare.

—Vaya numerito te has montado eh.— volteándose me mira con sus ojos verdes y sonríe.

Rio bajo mientras lo miro de reojo, que apacigüe sonrisa me dedica, no puedo evitar emocionarme y pensar que aún tengo posibilidades. El se gira y sigue hablando con Hana pero ella vuelva a dirigir su mirada hacia mí mientras seguía embobado en mis pensamientos.

—Alexy ¿te sientas con nosotros? Al fin y al cabo eras tu con quien le tocaba beber café a Kentin.— ríe.

No me jodas, esto es surrealista hasta para mí.

—Pero yo quiero estar a solas contigo Hana...— con un dedo mueve su taza de café.

La chica se sonroja levemente. Venga reacciona, te tienes que acostumbrar.

—Claro.— río. —os dejo terminar con la ci...con el café.

Sin esperar respuesta me fui a sentar a la parte de atrás de la clase. Los minutos pasaron y la bocina sonó y aunque el resto de alumnos que esperaban por entrar se colocaban en la mesa para ser atendidos el no se movía de la mesa de Hana y ella tampoco le apetecía cambiar de acompañante al parecer.  
Rosa vino hasta donde yo estaba y casi obligándome me sentó en la mesa donde me tocaba.

—No te muevas, en la próxima ronda te pongo a alguien para que hables.

La chica de ojos color miel se vuelve a ir hacia la puerta y yo me quedo ahí esperando.  
El chico que me gusta al lado y yo sin poder hacer nada, patético.  
La silla de enfrente se mueve y una chica que exhausta jadeaba se sienta.

—¿Estas bien?— le ofrezco una servilleta para que se seque el sudor.

—S-si, Kim me ha dicho que baje las cajas con libros al aula A con Leigh pero como el estaba hablando con alguien más decidí no molestarlo y las baje sola.— le cuesta respirar. —Siento sentarme de la nada pero Rosa me dijo que me sentara aquí hasta la siguiente ronda.

—No pasa nada, podías haberme pedido ayuda, como ves no estoy haciendo nada.— medio río.

La chica que estaba apoyada hacia atrás en la silla se incorpora y mira mi cara detenidamente.

—Oh, tienes una herida.— dice con preocupación.

—No es nada.— sonrió y me la oculto. —Accidentes laborales.

Violeta se ríe y me contagia la risa.  
Iris viene con un vaso de agua para ella y me pregunta si quiero algo, yo le respondo que no y ella se retira.  
Los dos estamos en silencio, nunca hemos estado en un ámbito tan cercano y Violeta no es muy habladora así que en vez de sentirme raro me parecía una situación normal y, por así decirlo, agradable.

Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir lentamente. Oía sus chistes, su risa, sus coqueteos, lo oía todo. Quería voltearme y decir "hey, estoy aquí, me duele." pero ¿Que sentido tendría eso? Que sentido tendría si ninguno de los dos conoce acerca de mis sentimientos y lo mucho que me molesta que estén así.

—A-ale...— dice sin voz.

Miro a Violeta de reojo, parece nerviosa y mira hacia el suelo. Esa actitud...yo la conozco.

—¿Harás algo para el concurso de artes?— sonrió.

—Creo que si— levanta tímidamente la mira. —Yo quería decirte algo...— titubea.

—¿Y que harás? ¿Un dibujo?— juego con una bolsita de azúcar que había encima de la mesa.

La chica asiente y vuelve a bajar la mirada mientras bebe la última gota de agua que le quedaba en el vaso de plástico que le trajo Iris.

—Alexy...ya que estamos aquí, en este momento...yo quiero decirte que...

—Seguro que harás un dibujo hermoso.— cortándola río.

Cobarde, estupido y maldito cobarde.

—Gracias.

¿Que estoy haciendo?

—Yo...— suspira.

¿Acaso esto está bien?

—Te...

Si la dejo seguir ella cometerá un gran error, confesarse será un error.

—Violeta.— la vuelvo a interrumpir. —Me alegra mucho que seas mi amiga.— sonrió.

Lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo pero...

—A mí también me alegra que seas mi amigo, muchas gracias Alexy.

Una gran sonrisa triste se dibuja en su cara, sus ojos caen hacia abajo, y sus manos tiemblan. Se nota que se ha sumergido en sus pensamientos, esos que yo he provocado. Me siento mal, se que está no es manera de hacer las cosas pero si no lo hago así ¿como lo hago? No quiero hacerle daño, ella es mi amiga.

Siento como mi corazón y mi mente poco a poco se ponen de acuerdo, mi cuerpo se siente motivado y las ideas van aclarándose cada vez más.

La bocina vuelve a sonar pero esta vez dos veces, eso significaba que era la última ronda. Violeta se levanta de la mesa, estaba cansada y triste pero ella igualmente me dedica una gran sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí.

Por última vez en esa tarde la silla de enfrente se vuelve a mover y levando la mirada hacia mí objetivo. Chico alto, buen porte, ojos de distinto color.

—Hola Alexy.— dice el chico Albino mientras se sienta.

—Hola Lysandro, eras la última persona que esperaba ver por aquí.— río.

—Bueno, si te soy sincero no venía por esto precisamente.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

No respondió, solo giro su cabeza en busca de alguien, al momento puse ver que estaba visualizando a Rosa mientras hablaba con su hermano Leigh.  
El silencio que se hizo fue interrumpido por Kim cuando venía a servir el café. La chica morena tuvo una pequeña charla con Lysandro y luego se retiró hacia la mesa grande que se encontraba en el fondo al lado izquierdo.

—¿Te gusta mucho no?

Le preguntó directamente al victoriano al ver cómo volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia ella. El chico se pone algo nervioso pero al instante controla sus emociones y me mira. Lysandro actúa serio y diría que algo frío, no contesta a la pregunta pero la respuesta está escrita en su cara.

—Ya que te has sentado aquí podrías aprovechar, recuerda que es orientación para el alumno. Te puedo ayudar.— sonrió.

—Deberías empezar ayudándote a ti mismo. Las sonrisas falsas nunca son buenas.

El chico bebe café de su taza y mira hacia los lados.  
Tiene razón, debería empezar conmigo antes de dar consejos o ayudarlo pero verlo es como verme en el espejo y eso me molesta.

—¿Pro que no te confiesas?— le preguntó mientras le echo azúcar al café.

—Miedo, quizás.

—Tiene lógica...

—Pero en parte no quiero hacerle daño.— me mira.

—¿Como que daño?— mezclo el azúcar.

—Ella es feliz y, aunque no sea conmigo, si sus días son felices junto a el.— bebe café. —Mis días serán menos horribles.

—Mmmm.— sigo mezclando con la cuchara. —¿Eso no es como rendirse?— lo miró.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—Ya veo...

El silencio vuelve ha yacer sobre nosotros, esta vez no me incomoda tanto o no me parece tan frío como anteriormente. El me ha hablado de sus sentimientos con total tranquilidad, no se ha alterado o se ha puesto nervioso como lo haría yo. Lysandro es alguien increíble.

La bocina final suena y todos nos empezamos a mover, tanto los que realizábamos el proyecto que teníamos que quedarnos a limpiar como los que vinieron al evento y tenían que desalojar la sala.

—Alexy.

—¿Si?— miro al albino que estaba acomodando la silla para irse.

—Igual piensas que es cobarde el no poner todos los sentimientos en un puño y decírselo a la persona que amas pero...pero también es egoísta solo pensar en uno mismo. Esa persona— mira hacia un lado. —igual tiene a su alguien especial y también está sufriendo.— recoge su libreta. — Si, es cobarde, pero creo que si de verdad amas a alguien harás todo lo posible para que sonría y no sufra.

Lysandro se queda mirándome un rato en silencio y después con un gesto nos despedíamos.

—¡Alexy ven a ayudar!— grita Hana.

Me ha dejado más confundido de lo que estaba, en parte tiene razón y entiendo sus motivos pero ocultar lo que siento es muy doloroso.

Empiezo a recoger todo junto a los demás mientras pienso en todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo, no solo hoy si no desde el día en el que me enamore de él. Si, tuvimos buenos momentos, hicimos recuerdos y nos reímos mucho pero yo no quiero que esto acabe así. Quiero seguir y crecer a su lado, pero también quiero que sea feliz y sonría como nadie.

—Oye Alexy.— me giro. —Tu hermano me dijo que te esperaba para ir a casa así que como se que vivís algo lejos puedes irte ya.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, venga vete.

—Muchas gracias Kim.— la abrazo.

Dejando los productos de limpieza que tenía en las manos me dirijo a coger mis cosas para a continuación despedirme de todos e irme.

Caminado por el pasillo cabizbajo oigo una voz familiar.

—Hey Alexy.

Levantó la vista y lo veo, mi corazón se acelera al igual que mi paso para ir hacia el.

—¿Va ha salir Hana pronto?

Duele.

—Aún no, yo es que me tenía que ir antes. ¿La vas a esperar?

—Si.— apoyándose en la pared se mete las manos en el bolsillo.

Ahora o nunca.

—¡Kentin!

El chico se asusta y acomoda su postura para ponerse recto.

—¿¡Que!?— me mira.

La voz no me sale, por favor solo dame un minuto. Se valiente.

"Igual tiene a su alguien especial y también está sufriendo."

Ahora no, no pienses en eso.

"Pero también es egoísta solo pensar en uno mismo."

Por favor...

"Si, es cobarde, pero creo que si de verdad amas a alguien harás todo lo posible para que sonría y no sufra."

¿Porque te tienes que meter en mi mente justo ahora? ¿Acaso lo sabías y por eso dijiste todo eso o solo hablaste con el corazón? No tengo tiempo y necesito respuestas. Empiezo a entrar en pánico.

"Si sus días son felices junto a el, mis días serán menos horribles."

No quiero esto, no quiero sentir esto.  
Colocó mis manos sobre mi cara. Quiero llorar, gritar, confesarme...

"No quiero hacerle daño."

Yo tampoco.

—¡Alexy!— coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza. —¿Que te pasa?— acaricia mi pelo. —¿Te duele ese golpe que tienes ahí?— mira hacia los lados. —¿Llamó a alguien?

Levando la mirada. Que cálida sensación la de su mano, que tranquilidad me trasmite.

—Estoy bien...no pasa nada.— lo miró.

—¿Seguro?— asiento. —Que susto me has dado.— sonríe y parta su mano.

Sus ojos son la luz que me iluminan, su aroma mi néctar más sagrado y su sonrisa la media luna más bonita que veré jamás.

"A mí también me alegra que seas mi amigo, muchas gracias Alexy."

Asiento. Si, muchas gracias Violeta.

"No quiero hacerle daño, ella es mi amiga."

Idiota, no quería herirme a mí mismo.

Sonrío. —Gracias por ser mi amigo Kentin, mi amigo más preciado.

—¿Eh?— se queda atónito.

Avanza y no mires atrás.

—¡Cuida bien de Hana o si no te la verás con muchos de nosotros!— salgo corriendo bajando las escaleras.

—¿Alexy?...¡Espera!

¿Esperar? No gracias, no quiero que veas mis lágrimas, esas al igual que mis sentimientos me los guardo para mí.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta la entrada del instituto. Me siento exhausto, mis piernas tambalean y las lágrimas no cesan.

—Alexy ¿Que te pasa?— se acerca.

Veo a Violeta preocupada que se coloca a mi lado y con una mano me acaricia el brazo con mucha timideza.

—Nada.— me seco las lagrimas. —me caí.

La chica me mira de arriba abajo, se percata de que miento.

—Pensé que te habías ido ya ha casa, como no te vi arriba cuando acabó el evento.

—Ah, bueno, es que Rosa me dejo irme antes porque me veía con mala cara al parecer.— se rasca la cabeza nerviosa y ríe.

—Mmmm.

Recuperando un poco el aliento salimos del instituto para encontrarnos con Armin. Nunca sabré si me estaba esperando o solo fue una simple coincidencia pero la verdad es que fue agradable.

Al final del patio visualizamos a Armin esperando mientras jugaba a la consola y partimos hacia el.

—¿Al final encontraste a tu amor verdadero?— pregunta tímida.

—¿Quien puede encontrar el amor con una taza de café?— río.

Si lo lees todo waaw serias mi amiga?


End file.
